dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Franken Kesey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nahlasit (3.5e Prestige Class) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eiji-kun (Talk) 01:51, February 14, 2010 Suggestions So you don't fill the RSS feed with changes, could you please use the "preview" button and make a bunch of changes at once instead of saving after everything thing? Also, you might want to sandbox your unstarted classes like I did here for you so people don't stick the Incomplete template on them when they aren't really started :-) --Ghostwheel 10:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks mate, just had a brains storm; but needed to get some work done. So I thought I'd coin the name - at least. Work on it tomorrow. Your very quick - within 30 seconds of the coining you've already corrected it. --Franken Kesey 10:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Preview Button I don't mean to be annoying, but could you please start using the preview button a bit more? We have to track the recent changes for vandalism, and so many edits in such a short period of time makes it a bit difficult. You don't have to make one edit for every little thing, you can combine them all into a larger edit! Surgo 01:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nahlasit I saw that you were worried about losing it on SgtLion's talk page. Don't stress about it. If you do a page move to "User:Franken_Kesey/Nahlasit" and take it out of / nowiki the categories on it, you've put it in a user sandbox and made it immune from the completion requirements. As long as it's not in the navigation and it's a subpage of your user page, you can work on tweaking it for years and have it be incomplete the whole time. We don't want you to lose your hard work, we just don't want users finding it in the main navigation section expecting it to be complete and playable. Let me know if you want to do this but need help, it's not a big deal. - TarkisFlux 18:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll let you know if I want it for the Nahlasit PrC at the end of the day. Could you move my Vroons (3.5e Race) into a sand box. --Franken Kesey 18:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries, it's done. You can also move it yourself with the Move link at the top of the page. If you check the history of the Vroons (which are technically mechanically compelte, the summary helps substantially with navigation though, don't know why Ghost flagged it like he did) you'll see what I'm talking about with the nowiki'ing of the categories so it doesn't show in nav. - TarkisFlux 18:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Images All images uploaded by any person will be deleted unless they contain both their license and where you got them from. I've noticed none of the images that you have uploaded have that. It's a pain in the ass and I apologize for forcing it on everyone, but it's required to keep us on the right side of the law. So if you could please go back to the images you uploaded, and edit that information in, that would be great. If you need help doing that, drop into the chat (see the link on the sidebar) and we'll be happy to help you. Surgo 16:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry mate, the luke/ vader should be deleted then. part of public domain but I have forgotten were I got them. How do I edit the Vivika Specers Licence stuff? The web site that I got it from states "All the fantasy pictures here are free for you to use on your non commercial website." so it should be ok - right? see here --Franken Kesey 21:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are okay to use. Just make sure you include the proper template when uploading them, from that drop-down box, and be sure to include in the text a link back to the page you got them from! Surgo 22:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Contributors Saw your question for Eiji, and since I wrote it into the author template I figured I'd beat Eiji to telling you about it. Somewhere in the " :Speaking from both a flavor perspective and a mechanical one, I don't think the Jedi should be able to wear armor. The insight bonus to AC combined with a belt of the monk (which is still legit because it's not armor) gives it its Wisdom mod to AC twice (they may not stack, but even if they don't the precedent that it can handle itself without armor is still set. :Any one-handed weapon can also be wielded in two hands, dealing 1.5 times your Strength mod in damage instead of just your regular bonus, so that particular contingency is already in place. A bastard sword is normally a martial weapon when wielded in two hands but requires EWP to use in one hand. :I also think you may be underestimating the Rogue Balance Point that this class is marked at. Aside from the lightsaber, the Jedi doesn't really have a means of dealing a lot of damage, so I think the lightsaber damage is fine as is. Same with the full BAB, for the same reasons (at least that way the Jedi's sole contribution is a dependable one). Plus, since the Sith and Jedi really are extensions of the Padawan as stated in the class, I think making them paths instead of prestige classes is the right call. Making them prestige classes might insinuate that they were accessible via some other means, which they really aren't nor should they be. :Lastly, brilliant energy is kind of bad. Sure it goes through armor and stuff, but it doesn't harm non-living materials. D&D-wise, that's really bad because it means undead are the bane of every Jedi ever. Then, Star Wars-wise, there would be no cutting through droids or anything equally awesome. - TG Cid 04:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm back! almost forgot about this website. Sorry for any inconveniences, and thank you both for the advice and council. I, as of late, have had far more important thing bevelling my mind (blasphemy I know). ::A few quick points: :::1. You both refer to the armor proficiency, but have fail to read it. It states in padawan "they cannot wear shields or armor of any kind". Originality I did this for flavour reasons, but I also second ThunderGods' eloquent logic. And only request his advice on if the monk belt (and similar items) should stack. :::2. Two handed damage would be the same as any other weapon - I don't see any reason otherwise. When one considers that the lightsaber forcelightning and energy absorb, are the only ways of dealing large dmg, the rouge level seems both sound and balanced. :::3. As ThunderGod pointed out Brilliant Energy would not work. Yet do not want to denounce your idea of a "kensai-like ability". What alternative special abilities did you have in mind? ::Thankyou again. Please let me know of any other monstrosity's. Good Night and Good Luck --Franken Kesey 16:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless somebody finds it unjust, I will take this serious off my talk page and put it onto the Sith/Jedi page, with a link to it on this page. Any obstructer's? Sorry about... Sorry about the incomplete-on-sandbox thing. I didn't see it was sandboxed on first glance and jumped the gun there. --Quantumboost 06:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :No worry's. I would appreciate more sophisticated and mature french. Just try to stay level headed and civil. You could not imagine how unremarkable some of the insults on this wiki have been. Don't belittle me with things like small headed or the generic french - its just a wast of time. Madness is the only thing that keeps me sain! --Franken Kesey 06:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::O_o Dood, I don't even speak French. --Quantumboost 06:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::"French" was meant as a euphemism for calling me a jackass. A few alternatives: male strumpet - HIV had to seek therapy after leaving your body; Forest Gump had to tutor you the third time you went to second grade! If your going to insult me, belittle me, and call me a heathen cow, at least put some thought into it! Speak softly and carry a big stick (Teddy Roosevelt addressing US policy in South America) --Franken Kesey 07:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC)